Dallas-Alli Relationship
The friendship between Mike Dallas and Alli Bhandari is known as Bhandallas '('Bhan'''dari/Dallas') or' Malli ('M'ike/Alli'). Friendship History Overview Their friendship began when Dallas saved Alli from humiliation after Dave Turner left her alone on their date. Alli confessed all of her problems to Dallas, who readily listened to her. He decided to take her out to have some fun, and in return, she gave him a ticket to a Jay-Z concert, which did not go well with Alli's best friend, Clare Edwards. Alli proceeded to freak out from lack of sleep and the pills Dallas had given her. Once Dallas apologized to Clare, Alli and Dallas were free to go to the concert together, but she fell asleep at the wheel, getting them into a car accident. Season 12 In 'Sabotage (2), they're both seen at Clare's birthday party and are involved in the brawl. In I Want It That Way (1), after Dave leaves Alli alone with their chicken wings and the unpaid bill, Dallas approaches her and joins her, so that Alli wouldn't be humiliated. Alli talks about her problems to him, and he, in turn, gets to her have some fun by taking her to a pool, where he usually goes to clear his head. Alli pushes him into the pool, and the two have fun swimming. As she prepares to leave, Dallas sees her Jay-Z tickets, and Alli gives them to him as a thank you for cheering her up. However, Alli's late night out causes her to fall asleep without finishing her homework which was due the next day. Alli calls Dallas up to ask about the pills he had mentioned the night before that he took to stay awake, as she planned to use them for her busy schedule. Dallas gives up and says he'll get the pills for her. In '''I Want It That Way (2), Alli tries to get back the extra ticket from Dallas because Clare told her to take it since she didn't want to hang out with him. Dallas notices that she is acting intense, and says that she promised him that she would only take the pills for a few days. Alli claims that she is fine, though she freaks out on Dallas, and is forced to leave the room. She later goes over to his house in the middle of the night to get the ticket, and he tells her that she is acting like a crazy person. He suggests that maybe he should talk to Clare, and Alli gets the idea that he should "rap-ologize" to get her to forgive him, so that he could go to the concert with them. The next day, Dallas raps an apology to Clare, and she concludes that he isn't that bad of a person, therefore forgiving him. When Alli leaves to yell at Dave, Dallas tells her that no one is there, and Alli realizes that she had been hallucinating. Dallas runs all over looking for her, and finds her in her car. He tells her she isn't probably hallucinating because of the pills, but because she isn't sleeping. Alli freaks out that she might have messed up her brain and throws away the pills. Dallas tells her to go home and get some sleep, but she chooses not to listen to him and does homework instead. After picking Dallas up, she falls asleep at the wheel on the way to the concert, and gets into a car accident. Dallas and Alli are both okay after the crash, but Alli realizes that maybe she isn't ready to graduate from high school. In Bitter Sweet Symphony (1), Dallas tries to get Fiona to put Alli on the same Spirit Week team as him, but she ultimately gives Alli a different color. Fiona apologizes to Dallas saying she can't show favoritism because of his crush, which he denies at first, but then he admits that she is hot. Dallas decides to use Spirit Week to change his reputation so that he can go after Alli. It later turns out that Dallas and Alli are in the same class. Dallas decides to ask her out on a date, but she lists excuses instead of response. He tells her that he is willing to work very hard for her, which causes her to smile. He bets Alli that if his team loses Spirit Week, then she would go on a date with him, which she agrees to. Later when Campbell is confessing to Alli, he tells her that Dallas just screamed at him for being a screw up, causing Alli to say, "He did, did he?" Alli tells Campbell to forgot about Dallas and focus on fixing things with Maya. Dallas later calls Alli about their date, but Alli calls off the bet because Dallas was mean to Campbell. She tells him that Campbell has problems and that he was the problem. Dallas claims he needs to get his head on straight and that he has nothing to do with the two of them. Alli claims, though, that the way he treats Campbell is important, because it shows that underneath everything, Dallas is a bully. She tells him that she doesn't date guys like that and hangs up the phone. In Bitter Sweet Symphony (2), Dallas and Alli are in the same room while Mo, Marisol, Fiona, Connor, Becky, and Jenna are discussing Campbell's death. Both are hurting over Campbell's suicide, and Dallas lashes out by throwing a trash can against a display case, breaking it. Alli chases after him, saying that everything would be okay, and Dallas yells at her to tell themselves that it was their faults for his death. He yells at her that she should have done something and that she did nothing to help him, leaving Alli crying as he walks away. The next day, Dallas approaches Alli and apologizes to her, saying he didn't mean anything and he sometimes feel like he only has anger in him. She says she know that isn't true, and Mike reveals he plans to talk to the counselor. They notice Fiona putting up the Spirit Week poster, and Alli asks him if he is still planning to win the bet, to which Dallas says all he can do is try. As Dallas leaves to talk with the counselor, he looks back at Alli who smiles at him in support. In Ray of Light (2), Dallas, Alli, and Becky walk into a classroom and see Jenna and Connor kissing. The three proceed to ask and tease Jenna about Connor. In Karma Police (1), as Dallas enters their class, he smiles at Alli, who returns his smile. Owen comments to Dallas that he eats lunch with her, walks her home, and that he stares at her, asking why he hasn't asked her out yet. Dallas responds that they are just friends and that he doesn't want to push her. Owen decides to "sacrifice" Dallas as his science partner, so that he could partner up with Alli instead. Alli accepts Dallas's proposal to be partners, and they set a study date for the following night, even though Dallas has an "appointment" that he said he would cancel. The following night, on their study date, Dallas brings Alli several kinds of salty-sweet candy. The two lean in to kiss, but are interrupted by Dallas's ex, Vanessa , coming downstairs. He is surprised to see her, and she apologizes for barging in on their "basement date". She introduces herself to Alli, and when Alli asks how she knows Dallas, Vanessa claims that she is his ex. Dallas tries to reschedule their date to the next night, and Alli assumes that he is kicking her out because his "appointment" was a date with his ex. Dallas tries to stop her, but Alli leaves anyway. Little to Alli's knowledge, his son, Rock Dallas and Vanessa are here for their visit. Dallas later tells Drew about Rocky, and he says he doesn't know how to tell Alli. Drew advises him not to until they are official. Later, Alli comes back to the Torres' house to talk to Dallas. She tells him that she doesn't want to feel upset or disappointed when she sees his ex because they are just friends. Dalls reveals to her that he and Vanessa have been over for a very long time, and that the last night was a misunderstanding, saying it is only her. Alli says that she isn't going to tell Dallas do this to her since she just got over Dave and their pregnancy scare. She makes a negative comment about children, while Dallas remains silent, most likely thinking about Rocky. Dallas then takes her and hand and shows her the inside of his room, which he had decorated with Christmas lights. The two gaze at each other, but Dallas claims that he isn't going to kiss her because he wants to do this right and save their first kiss for their first official date. Alli agrees to the date as long as there in no drama. She leans back on Dallas, and the two admire the lights In Karma Police (2), Rocky spends the day at Drew and Dallas' house. While playing with Rocky, Drew asks Dallas if he has told Alli about Rocky, but Dallas reveals that he told Alli that he is studying Algebra to keep her from coming over. Dallas admits that every time he tells a girl that he has a child they run away and him and Alli haven't even gone on a date. Drew spots Alli in the backyard, and Dallas panics, telling Drew to take Rock upstairs while Dallas gets rid of Alli. Dallas greets her and asks what she is doing here, and Alli reveals that she came to help him with his Algebra. After helping him, Alli asks if he is going to invite her inside, but Dallas says that he was distracted by her prettiness. He thanks her for the notes, and before she leaves, Alli steps inside to use the bathroom and sees Rocky's toys, which Dallas claims he uses as a visual learner. Drew comes running downstairs with Rock crying and gasping for air. Drew tells Dallas that Rock ate some nuts, which he is allergic to, and Dallas runs to get his EpiPen. Alli tells Dallas to call his parents, as Dallas runs to the hospital saying he is Rock's parent. The next day, Dallas approaches Alli at school, and she says she would have kept her kid a secret too if she were in Dallas's shoes as well. She asks about Rocky's name, and Dallas says he was named after Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson. She asks about their future, and Dallas says that even though he has been wanting to take her on a date for so long, Rocky is now his number one priority. In Zombie (1), Jenna tells Connor that Alli is crushed because things didn't work out with Dallas. Trivia *They are both friends with Adam Torres, Clare Edwards and Campbell Saunders. *Both took part in the fight at Fiona's loft. *Dallas has either had or is in a conflict with Alli's friends Eli Goldsworthy, Jake Martin, and Clare Edwards though Dallas ended his conflict with Eli and Clare. *Alli helped Dallas apologize to her best friend Clare through a rap. *Dallas gave Alli pills to help her stay awake while she was fast tracking. *The two were in a car accident. *They were the first two to know what Asher Shostak did to Clare. *They both love Jay-Z. *Dallas is living with Alli's ex-boyfriend, Drew Torres. *Both have a soft spot for Campbell Saunders, and have fought about him. *Both have had a conflict with Clare and Eli. *Both felt somewhat responsible for Cam's suicide. Dallas yelled at him and pressured him in hockey while Alli knew he had problems and sounded sick and depressed. The truth is, it was nobody's fault considering Campbell's life, mind, and circumstances. *This is the second flirtationship Dallas has been in, the first was with Katie. *Dallas has a crush on Alli. *Both have been punched in the nose: Dallas was punched by Eli and Alli was punched by Bianca. Quotes *Dallas: "High school is as good as it gets. Why rush it, Bhandari?" - I Want It That Way (1) *Dallas: "This a booty-call?" - I Want It That Way (2) *Alli: "Dallas, I will not make out with you." - I Want It That Way (2) *Alli: "Fate just seems to be saying no to a Dallas-Alli union." Dallas: "Well, I don't believe in fate. I believe in hard work, and I'm willing to work very hard for you." - Bitter Sweet Symphony (1) *Dallas: "Cam has nothing to do with us." Alli: "But how you treat him as everything to do with us. Because under that confidence and swagger, you're just an ugly bully, and I do not date guys like that." - Bitter Sweet Symphony (1) *Dallas: "YOU DID NOTHING!" (Screaming in Alli's face since she knew about Cam's issues and said nothing about it) - Bitter Sweet Symphony (2) *Alli: "Are you still planning on winning, Mike?" Dallas: "All I can do is try." -''' Bitter Sweet Symphony (2)' *Alli: "Okay. Well, then it's a date!" Dallas: "A science date, right?" Alli: "Yeah, obviously a science date." Owen: "Man, you guys are so going to make out." - 'Karma Police (1)' *Dallas: "No, seriously. We've been done for a very long time, Alli. Last night was just uh.. misunderstanding. It's only you." - 'Karma Police (1)' *Alli: "So us.." Dallas: "All I've wanted for so long is to take you on a date." Alli: "But you have more important things, I get it." Dallas: "From now on, he's my number one." - 'Karma Police (2)''' Gallery : 555963_10150996761740842_1201668873_n-1.jpg jeiogjeo.jpg jgeiogjhero.jpg jigjeoirj.jpg joiefjhoir.jpg oidfiof.jpg 185px-358qn9i.jpg 185px-244pahk.jpg 44rds.JPG 44t.JPG ewrw.JPG werwd.JPG 435555.JPG 333dsdd.JPG 323.JPG 234d.JPG 232e.JPG 33d.JPG 32es.JPG 22d.JPG 33dd.JPG 44d.JPG 44r.JPG 234.JPG Osirorf.jpg Jkdsfwe.jpg Dkje0r.jpg Dkfjt4p.jpg 897uii.png iuionnnn.png p8uiou.png 7yu.png 878uijbbb.png uioih8.png 77hy.png 78uoiu.png 99jh.png 989io.png 66fghj.png 90iuio.png 897uoi.png 87uih.png 7689u.png Bhandallas.png 78io.png 09uoio.jpg 87887j.png 890uoij.jpg 5yhi.png Dallaili.jpg Dallas yells at alli.jpg 89uioou.png 89iop.png Bhandalla345.png Degrassi-Episode-1234-Image-3.jpg Yy89uio.png 987uioj.png Dg123536-7.jpg Dg123536-8.jpg 32erre.JPG 35rr.JPG 234e.JPG 324er.JPG 324reer.JPG 354rr.JPG 3453r.JPG 3453rr.JPG 5646tg.JPG 6544rt.JPG 34534er.JPG 45645r.JPG 54543r.JPG 345345trt.JPG 543534.JPG Ipipkj.jpg Hguo9.jpg Tumblr mjtyln2vUk1r4dwapo4 250.gif Tumblr mjtyln2vUk1r4dwapo3 250.gif Tumblr mjtyln2vUk1r4dwapo6 250.gif Tumblr mjtyln2vUk1r4dwapo2 250.gif 46rgyu.png 67yut.png 56tygujh.png 89uoio.png 809oi.png 78yyut.png 89uiousss.png 78yuisss.png 09uiouo.png 899iio.png Category:Degrassi Category:Friendships Category:Interactions Category:Season 12